Aku Menangkapmu!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Ada beberapa hal yang tidak Naruto mengerti, kenapa setiap kali memiliki kekasih, kekasihnya itu selalu saja menghilang tanpa jejak semenjak pertemuannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha? "Aku Menangkapmu!" / TEME SETAN HOMO BRENGSEK! MENJAUH DARIKU DATTEBAYO!" Naruto pun galau antara memilih diperkosa Sasuke atau dibunuh Itachi, ya? SasuNaru always. YAOI, hard lemon, horror gagal. DLDR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru forever tak keder-keder**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, YAOI, Horror gagal. hard lemon. dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Sekali lagi, ini SasuNaru, mereka sama-sama cowok and bakalan lemonan. Jadi daripada salah baca dan ngira ini FEMNARU, silahkan klik tombol back, dan gak perlu maksa saya buat nulis pairing straight. Titik!**

"Kau oke, Nar?" Tanya Kiba khawatir.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali setelah sedetik ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menghela napas berat kemudian memjiat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, wajah _tan_ yang biasa menguar aura ceria pada semua orang itu kini terlihat pucat, entah karena apa?

Shikamaru yang duduk di sisi Kiba berhadapan dengan Naruto itu melirik sang sahabat sekilas, ia tahu persis ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto. Hal ini terjadi sejak satu minggu lalu, saat orang yang biasanya mengawasi Naruto selama satu tahun di KHSI itu menghilang tanpa kabar. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana anak itu pergi? Keluarganya pun terkesan begitu menutupi sehingga sekolah hanya menerima kabar bahwa sebenarnya anak itu sudah pindah ke Sunagakure.

"Masih tidak ada kabar tentang hilangnya kekasihmu?" tebak Neji yang duduk di sisi Naruto. Mereka memang sedang berkumpul di cafeteria sekolah menikmati waktu makan siang mereka. Keempat orang itu sudah terbiasa bersama sejak menginjakan kaki di KHSI.

Mengingat kekasihnya yang menghilang tanpa kabar sejak tiga hari lalu Naruto semakin memucat. Ia tahu ini mungkin pertanda, setiap kali memiliki seorang kekasih sejak masa-masa awal ia menginjak usia 16 tahun memang bukan hal baru lagi. Itulah yang membuat Naruto takut untuk memulai berhubungan dengan gadis mana pun karena dua kekasihnya yang sebelumnya, Yamanaka Ino dan Konan menghilang satu minggu setelah memiliki hubungan khusus darinya.

Tapi, mengingat Sakura merupakan seseorang yang tangguh bahkan bisa melemparkan lelaki mana pun yang berani bersikap kurang ajar padanya, Naruto akhirnya menerima Sakura sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi sial!

Satu minggu setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sakura Haruno pun hilang tanpa kabar bahkan polisi pun sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari jejaknya.

"Brengsek! Aku benar-benar bingung!" Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri dari kursinya membuat ketiga pasang mata di sekitarnya mendongak menatap ia khawatir. Naruto meremat rambutnya menggunakan tangan kanan. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Tap tap tap!

Kedua kaki panjang dibalut celana sekolah berwarna hitam itu melangkah teratur menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mendadak sepi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, namun tidak ada satu pun orang yang berhasil ditemuinya.

Uzumaki Naruto terus saja melangkah, berusaha tidak menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman sepanjang perjalanannya menuju toilet siswa yang hanya tinggal lima puluh meter jaraknya dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Tap tap tap!

Langkah kaki yang lebih cepat membuat Naruto menghentikan perjalanannya. Ia berani bersumpah jika saat tadi mengedarkan mata, tidak ada satu wujud pun yang berada di sekelilingnya, tapi kenapa ada suara sepatu bergesek lantai yang mengikutinya? Kenapa ada hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa tengkuknya?

Naruto menelan ludah, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendelik, sampai kemudian, lehernya bergerak untuk menatap siapa orang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya?

Kosong!

Tidak ada siapa pun.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega, ia kembali melempar pandangannya ke depan dan- "AAAAARGGGHHHH!"

Sesosok tubuh siswa jangkung muncul di depannya, dengan sebelah kepalanya yang hancur dan gakurannya yang berlumur darah. Bibir robek yang memamerkan tengkorak wajahnya itu mengukir seringaian dengan bola mata merahnya yang menyorot nyalang.

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku!"

"Hah!" Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah dengan suhu tubuh panas dan keringat bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia sedikit mendengus saat sadar dirinya saat ini ada di dalam bilik toilet siswa. Tertidur di atas kloset tertutup entah karena alasan apa?

Berapa lama ia tertidur?

Mendengar suara air mengalir dari luar, Naruto bisa sedikit menenangkan diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia dihantui mimpi buruk. Kelopak matanya sudah menghitam dengan kepala yang berdengung hebat kurang istirahat. Naruto butuh tidur.

Naruto segera berdiri, setelah yakin kondisinya membaik, ia segera keluar dari bilik. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan sedikit terhenyak saat melihat keran di depannya masih mengeluarkan air tanpa ada seorang pun di dekatnya.

Naruto menahan napas, demi Tuhan, ia tidak mendengar sedikit pun suara orang membuka pintu dan keluar beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Siapa?

Ragu-ragu Naruto berjalan mendekat, ia mengulurkan tangannya kemudian memutar keran itu sampai tertutup. Ia memperhatikan bayangan pucatnya yang ada di depan cermin. Naruto beralih ke keran yang satunya, ia memutarnya perlahan mengalirkan air jernih yang langsung bersentuhan dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Naruto tampak putus asa. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya, mengambil air kemudian membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Untuk sesaat ia menatap cermin sebelum menunduk tapi kemudian menatap cermin kembali.

Matanya melebar. Bibirnya mengering kaku, tubuhnya gemetaran saat melihat sesosok bayangan yang muncul di belakangnya.

Sasuke…

Sasuke Uchiha?

Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?

Dua onyx itu menatap Naruto tajam, sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman miring terukir di bibir pucatnya. Naruto menahan napas, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan-

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berdiri di dekatnya saat ini…

Tidak ada Sasuke Uchiha yang mengukirkan seringaian iblisnya…

Tidak ada, siapa pun…

Naruto tidak berpikir dua kali, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan menariknya kasar lalu berjalan keluar. Ia berlari menuju kelasnya, berusaha tidak menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang juga ikut berlari di belakangnya.

Naruto tahu itu hanya ilusi…

Yah, ilusi yang memaksanya untuk bunuh diri…

Hanya tiga menit, sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di kelas dengan napas terengah, mendobrak pintu yang sedikit menghalangi jalannya karena setengah terbuka, membuat semua orang di kelasnya itu menoleh menatapnya kaget.

"Kau tidak bisa membuka pintu pelan-pelan, ya, Naruto?" sinis TenTen yang paling terkejut di antara semuanya. Ia memang sedang menghapus coretan di _whiteboard_ karena tidak lama lagi bel akan berbunyi dan guru matematika akan memasuki kelas mereka.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melangkah menuju bangkunya, duduk dengan matanya yang terus menatap kosong. Kiba yang duduk di sisinya menatap ia khawatir, Naruto terlihat seperti orang frustasi saja.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba memastikan. Tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu hal darinya?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba."

"Hei, kami punya cerita untukmu, tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang menghilang semenjak satu minggu lalu."

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut Neji yang duduk di bangku belakangnya, tubuh Naruto menegang. Namun ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mendengar cerita yang akan Neji sampaikan. Keempat orang itu mulai berkumpul untuk mendengar penjelasan yang akan Neji ceritakan.

"Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Uchiha adalah klan kutukan yang bekerjasama dengan iblis. Setiap orang yang mereka cintai akan mati dengan cara yang cukup sadis, itu yang kudengar." Neji memulai ceritanya. Naruto mengatupkan mulut mendengarnya. "Uchiha bisa membunuh orang lain dengan mata mereka, aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak? Yang jelas, orang yang mau menerima mereka sebagai kekasih, biasanya akan mati.

Setiap tahunnya konon pasti ada saja yang harus mereka jadikan tumbal. Kudengar, kalau Uchiha tidak mau menjadikan belahan jiwanya tumbal, maka dialah yang akan mati menggantikan orang yang dia cintai.

Lepas dari benar atau tidaknya kabar itu, Uchiha Sasuke, tetap menjadi idola terbaik di sekolah kita. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya, karena membutuhkan pasangan hidup mereka untuk dijadikan tumbal, mereka di anugerahi wajah tampan luar biasa."

"Kau… menduga Sasuke sebenarnya bukan pindah melainkan mati Karena tidak rela belahan jiwanya dijadikan tumbal?" Shikamaru mengernyit. "Darimana kau tahu cerita ini Neji?"

"Buku kuno Klan Hyuuga. Kau tahu? Kami sangat membenci Uchiha." Neji menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Iris peraknya sedikit menajam saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di depan kelas, menatapnya tajam, membuat Neji bergidik ngeri. Tapi saat Neji berkedip sekali, sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

..

**Kau ingin Sakura Haruno selamat?**

**Maka datanglah ke sekolah tepat tengah malam ini.**

Naruto menahan napas saat sekali lagi membaca memo yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya begitu saja, ia menemukan memo itu sepulang sekolah. Napasnya tercekat saat kebimbangan kini mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

Apa Sakura masih hidup?

Sedikit banyak Naruto mengharapkan hal itu. Bagi dia yang hanya merupakan seorang yatim piatu, memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya setulus hati tentu menjadi suatu anugerah yang besar. Melihat tangisan kedua orangtua Sakura karena kehilangan puteri mereka, membuat Naruto amat merasa bersalah karena yakin bahwa hilangnya Sakura, berhubungan erat dengan dirinya.

Naruto ingin menyelamatkan Sakura…

Yah, bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus menyelamatkan gadis itu dan mengembalikannya pada keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura celaka, dan jika dengan mengorbankan dirinya bisa membuat Sakura kembali, maka dia akan melakukannya.

Yah…

Tengah malam ini…

Naruto akan datang ke KHSI untuk menjemput Sakura Haruno…

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

..

Hembusan angin malam sama sekali tidak membuat niat Naruto surut. Pemuda jangkung bermata safir itu melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolahnya menekan rasa takut. Kegelapan yang selama ini dihindarinya, sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut, tekad untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang disukainya, membuat Naruto mendapatkan nyali mendatangi sekolah tengah malam sendiri, berbekal senter yang digenggamnya kini.

"_Dobe_…"

Suara _baritone_ itu sempat membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Sekujur bulu tubuhnya mendadak berdiri, Naruto mengatur napas, ia mulai mengarahkan cahaya senternya ke sekeliling, degupan jantungnya mulai tidak karuan saat tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Siapa?

Siapa yang memanggilnya?

Kenapa suara geraman itu cukup familiar di telinganya?

Satu tangan mendarat di pundak kiri Naruto, membuat aliran darah si blonde seolah berhenti, napasnya tercekat, tangan sedingin es itu bahkan seolah bisa menembus jaket tebalnya dan membekukan pundak kirinya.

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin, ia menoleh dan mendapati tangan besar pucat yang samar-samar masih bisa ia lihat karena cahaya rembulan yang menyusup melewati jendela-jendela sepanjang lorong KHSI. Memberanikan diri, setelah menelan ludahnya, Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku menangkapmu. Hahahahaha!"

Dengan cepat Naruto menghempaskan tangan itu, ia berlari melihat sosok tubuh seorang lelaki yang tertawa memamerkan semua gigi runcingnya. Mata merahnya menatap Naruto tajam membiarkan sosok si _blonde_ menghilang berbelok meghindarinya.

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto geram. Degup jantungnya memacu kian cepat. "Aku dibohongi, tidak ada Sakura di sini!"

_"Sakura Haruno memang ada di sini, Uzumaki-san!"_

Suara menggema itu membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Tawa si lelaki mulai meraung memeriahkan suasana malam yang sunyi.

_"Dia ada gudang tidak terpakai, masuklah!"_

Naruto berpikir sejenak, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak. Haruskah ia percaya pada kata-kata lelaki itu? Yah, Naruto tahu bahwa suara yang didengarnya barusan adalah suara seorang lelaki.

Naruto mulai tenang, keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya ia seka dengan lengan jaketnya. Matanya kembali berputar mencari arah tempat gudang yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak pernah di buka, dan dia beruntung… karena gudang itu tepat berada sepuluh meter di sisi kirinya.

Harus kah Naruto mendatangi tempat itu?

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, ia mulai memberanikan diri melangkah menuju pintu gudang itu berada.

_"Idiot! Enyah kau dari tempat ini!"_

Langkah kaki Naruto sempat terhenti, ia mendengar suara lelaki lagi.

_"Sakura Haruno membutuhkanmu… Uzumaki…"_

Naruto mulai bingung sendiri? Mana yang harus ia dengarkan? Tetap masuk ke gudang itu, atau segera pergi melarikan diri?

Tidak! Naruto harus menyelamatkan Sakura, menepis rasa takutnya, dengan langkah cepat Naruto segera mendekati gudang dan membuka pintunya sekali dobrakan. Mata Naruto langsung melebar saat ia mengarahkan senternya, Sakura Haruno memang duduk termenung di tempat itu, sorot matanya terlihat amat kosong, dan di sisinya, seorang lelaki dewasa berwajah tampan dengan kedua mata merahnya kini tampak sedang menyeringai.

"Aku menangkapmu!"

"SAKURA!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura, menahan rasa takutnya saat merasakan atmosfir jahat yang menguar hebat dari sosok lelaki yang duduk di bangku kayu dengan gaya bangsawan dan terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu dari alam bawah sadarnya, "Sakura-_chan_, bangunlah!"

Naruto tersenyum lega saat kedua iris emerald itu mengerjap beberapa kali, menoleh dan kemudian memekik saat melihat Naruto yang berjarak terlalu dekat darinya. Wajah gadis itu memucat, ia mendorong Naruto kasar dan mulai merapatkan diri ke mana pun asal tidak dekat dengan Naruto.

"Sakura?"

"Kau sudah mati, kau sudah mati! JANGAN GANGGU AKU, NARUTO!" teriak Sakura parau. Sepertinya ia sudah tenggelam dalam ilusi. Begitu Naruto berusaha mendekat, gadis itu meraih kayu lapuk yang bisa digapainya kemudian ia lemparkan ke wajah Naruto.

BUG!

Naruto terhuyung mundur, kepalanya mulai mengalirkan darah segar saat sisi kayu yang tajam menggores telak pelipisnya. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, tanpa peduli apa pun, dengan wajah linglungnya Sakura segera berlari pergi dari gudang itu.

"Sakura!" matanya berkunang, tapi Naruto sadar Sakura dalam kondisi tidak baik. Ia harus mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan selamat. Namun sial, saat kedua kaki panjangnya ia pacu hendak mengikuti Sakura, pintu gudang itu mendadak tertutup dan terkunci menimbulkan suara debaman yang sangat keras.

Apa ini?

Naruto terbelalak, ia yakin tadi pintu itu sudah rusak saat dirinya dobrak, tapi kenapa sekarang pintu itu bisa menutup sendiri bahkan seperti terkunci?

"Kali ini… aku benar-benar menangkapmu!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mundur beberapa langkah saat sosok dewasa dengan rambut dikuncir itu mulai berdiri dan menyeringai iblis padanya, sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya tampak mengkilap saat senter Naruto tanpa sadar terarah menyorotnya.

"Kau akan mati… Uzumaki…"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Brengsek!" suara geraman terdengar dari pemuda yang sudah beberapa hari hanya bisa merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya, wajah sebelah kanannya sudah hancur seolah tersiram air keras menimbulkan luka bakar yang tidak sedap dipandang.

Tubuh berbalut kulit pucat itu mulai ia paksakan untuk duduk, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya yang panas, bibir membirunya bergerak, mengucapkan segala serapahnya untuk seseorang yang mulai berbuat di luar dugaannya.

"_Dobe_…" pemuda berambut _raven_ model emo itu mendesis, ia mulai memaksakan diri berdiri, dengan kedua _onyx_-nya yang berubah merah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ memutar di irisnya. "Bertahanlah…"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, _Aniki_…"

**Bersambung…**

**Oke, Nay emang lagi produktif banget nulis fic, udah tiga hari berturut-turut. Berusaha ngelanjutin fic multichap yang lain gak dapet ide. Maka ditulis lah fic ini dengan nistanya. Hahaha**

**Ini twoshoot kok. Chap depan udah ending. Karena udah sempet bikin horror comedy dan dapet sambutan antusias yang keren dari banyak Kizuna, Nay coba-coba bikin horror yang bener2 horror walo pairing abadinya tetep pasti. SasuNaru selaluuuu.**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru forever tak keder-keder**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, YAOI, Horror gagal. hard lemon. dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Sekali lagi, ini SasuNaru, mereka sama-sama cowok and bakalan lemonan. Jadi daripada salah baca dan ngira ini FEMNARU, silahkan klik tombol back, dan gak perlu maksa saya buat nulis pairing straight. Titik!**

"Ka-kau, siapa?" Naruto bertanya gugup. Lelaki berperawakan dewasa di depannya hanya tersenyum miring sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, bermain dengan pedang tajam di tangan kanannya seolah benda tipis itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya, Uzumaki?" Tanya Itachi _sing a song_. Satu langkah yang ia ayunkan kian memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Aku hanya seorang kakak yang terlalu menyayangi adiknya…

Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mati hanya demi kehidupanmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto semakin gugup. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri wajah dan punggungnya, ia merapatkan punggungnya ke pintu di belakangnya. "Memang apa salahku?"

"Hidupmu adalah salah." Itachi menggidikkan bahunya. "Napasmu adalah salah, keberadaanmu di sini juga suatu kesalahan."

"Karena itu aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu…" Itachi tersenyum miring. Kedua bola mata merahnya menatap Naruto bengis. "Selamat tinggal!"

Dan begitu Itachi mengangkat pedangnya kemudian ia ayunkan, pedang yang awalnya hanya sepanjang satu meter itu bertambah panjang bahkan hendak mengenai kepala Naruto yang berjarak empat meter darinya.

Naruto hanya bisa membolakan matanya _shock_, ia bahkan tidak punya ruang untuk berlari. Ia sudah pasrah jika ini memang akan menjadi akhir kehidupannya. Ia akan mati… untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

Namun menatap mata pedang yang hendak membagi dua kepalanya sendiri bukanlah hal yang Naruto sanggupi, si pirang itu memejamkan matanya rapat, menahan napas saat hanya beberapa senti lagi pedang itu hampir mengenai kepalanya.

_"Kusanagi!"_

Trang!

Deru napas memburu seorang pemuda kini terdengar menggema di ruang pengap nan sepi. Geraman pemuda yang tengah menggenggam katananya erat menguasai atmosfir suram yang sejak awal memang sudah Itachi kuarkan.

"Ck, _Chibi Otouto_. Kau kan sedang sakit." Itachi menurunkan katananya sendiri, tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan muncul di depannya, dan bahkan bisa menghadang katana yang hampir membagi dua kepala bocah _blonde_ di belakangnya?

"Sudah kukatakan jangan ikut campur!"

Sasuke masih terengah, badannya semakin terasa lelah. Tapi ia tahu Itachi tidak akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja, tepatnya, Itachi tidak akan membebaskan Naruto yang dianggap akan mengancam kehidupan sang adik tercinta.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai kakak yang baik."

"AKU TIDAK MEMINTAMU MELAKUKANNYA, UCHIHA ITACHI!" teriak Sasuke parau. Membuat pemuda yang tadi berlindung di balik punggungnya tersentak dan segera membuka matanya, sedikit bingung di tengah rasa takutnya, kedua safir cerah itu menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang menghalau Itachi di depan mereka.

"Tapi aku akan melakukannya…" Itachi tetap pada nada tenangnya, mendecih saat Sasuke semakin mencengkeram kusanaginya erat seolah sudah siap mengajaknya berkelahi. "Sekali pun itu artinya aku harus melukaimu, _Chibi Otouto_…"

Sasuke berusaha tidak memedulikan panggilan kesayangan Itachi yang selalu memanggilnya '_Chibi_ _Otouto'_ padahal tinggi Sasuke saat ini bahkan sudah bisa menyamai sang kakak sendiri. Ia harus berusaha fokus dan mengumpulkan semua tenaganya yang tersisa demi melindungi Naruto, karena hanya hal itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sementara.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan Itachi menyentuh Narutonya…

Yah, sekali pun hal itu akan mengorbankan kehidupannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan sungkan, _Baka_ _Aniki_!" Sasuke menyeringai, sebelah wajahnya yang rusak parah itu semakin menambah wajah suramnya. "Aku… akan membunuhmu!"

Trang!

Dua pedang itu kembali beradu, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan melepaskan ego tinggi mereka sebagai seorang Uchiha. Itachi amat berhasrat untuk membunuh Naruto demi menyelamatkan kehidupan adiknya sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak akan membiarkan sang kakak bertindak sesuka hatinya apalagi menyentuh si pirang yang sejak awal selalu dilindunginya…

Seseorang yang membuat Sasuke terkena kutukan Uchiha bahkan harus menahan sakit di sebelah wajahnya yang kian hancur tidak berbentuk.

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke melawan, memperkecil jarak Naruto dari jangkauan mudah Itachi. Tubuhnya semakin panas saat napasnya memburu satu-satu sedangkan Itachi masih terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melawanku?" Itachi melompat kemudian menendang wajah Sasuke membuat bungsu Uchiha terbanting jauh menghantam kayu-kayu lapuk tak terpakai di sisi kanannya. Bibirnya mengukir seringaian menyebalkan sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memedulikan orang yang tidak melihatmu, _Chibi Otouto_…" Itachi mendecih. "Dia bahkan melarikan diri sementara kau melawan rasa sakitmu dan berusaha melindunginya dariku."

Itachi menatap pintu gudang yang kini sudah terbuka lebar. Itachi tadi memang sengaja melepas kunci membuat Naruto leluasa kabur menyelamatkan diri. Dengusan kasar terdengar dari hidung mancung sang Uchiha sulung, ia melihat adik semata wayangnya yang berusaha duduk dengan kemeja putihnya yang didominasi warna merah darah.

Tiga sayatan katana sudah cukup menorehkan luka dalam di tubuh si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau harus membunuhnya…" Itachi mengernyit saat dua mata merah Sasuke menatapnya tajam, lagi-lagi ia mendengar Sasuke menggeram. "Pilihanmu hanya membunuhnya, atau-"

"Aku akan melakukannya." Sasuke membuang wajah ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi kanannya yang masih utuh. Terpaksa ia harus melakukan cara kotor ini untuk mendapatkan Naruto dan mengorbankan sikap _gentle_-nya yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi.

Uchiha, keturunan iblis yang hidup bergantung pada kematian orang yang dicintainya atau menyetubuhi seseorang yang membuat mereka jatuh cinta.

Yang jadi masalahnya… Sasuke terlalu berego tinggi untuk 'meniduri' seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa padanya apalagi kemauan untuk menyatukan diri dengannya.

Sayangnya… kali ini dia tidak memiliki pilihan…

Yah…

"Chib- Ah!" Itachi bersiul heboh. Ia menyeringai kemudian terkekeh pelan saat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menghilang tidak ada di tempat terakhir kali Itachi melihatnya. "Adikku sudah besar."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**.**

**..**

"Aku menangkapmu!"

"Argggh!" Naruto berteriak kaget. Saat Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di depannya bahkan mencengkeram bahunya, dengan cepat Naruto menepis tangan Itachi. Berbalik dan kembali melarikan diri.

Sekuat mungkin Naruto memacu langkahnya, menyusuri koridor gelap sekolah yang sepi. Suara langkah kakinya menguasai seisi lorong. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detakkan jantungnya sendiri.

Naruto sadar tubuhnya sudah sangat banjir keringat, tapi mati tanpa perlawanan bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Dalam hati ia masih memikirkan alasan kenapa Itachi amat ingin melenyapkannya?

Dan kenapa tadi… Sasuke mendadak bisa muncul di depannya? Padahal ruangan itu tadi masih terkunci.

Yah, darimana Sasuke bisa muncul?

"Mereka setan!" Naruto memaki. Mulai mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. "Mereka bukan manusia!" dan Naruto masih sibuk bermonolog sendiri.

"Uzumaki-san…"

Panggilan Itachi yang dipermainkan itu membuat Naruto semakin merinding. Ia sudah berlari sekuat tenaganya, ia bahkan yakin tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lain di belakangnya. Tapi kenapa suara gesekan pedang dengan lantai itu terdengar jelas berada di belakangnya? Apa Uchiha sulung itu sama sekali tidak menapak tanah?

"Aku menangkapmu!"

Tepat saat katana itu diayunkan dan hampir mengiris bahunya, seseorang mendorong Naruto mengorbankan kepalanya sendiri. Naruto menjerit semakin histeris. Darah bercucuran dari kepala Sasuke yang terbelah, lewat terangnya cahaya purnama, Naruto bahkan bisa melihat wajah sebelah kiri Sasuke yang hancur dengan tengkoraknya yang kini nyaris terbagi dua.

Kemeja putihnya sudah basah dan merah sempurna. Pemandangan mengerikan itu membuat perut si _blonde_ mual, ia ingin muntah, kepalanya sudah berkunang.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya, Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar decakan kesal dari si raven berambut emo itu.

"Ini menyakitkan, Itachi sialan!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud _my lovely chibi otouto_!" tanpa peduli ringisan kesakitan Sasuke, Itachi menarik kembali katananya, membuat kucuran darah semakin keluar bahkan memperlihatkan sedikit otak jenius si bungsu Uchiha.

"Naruto…"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Ia takut hantu, dan sialnya malam ini ia dipertemukan dengan setan yang benar-benar sialan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bertindak sadis dengan saling berusaha membunuh satu sama lain tapi sekali pun sudah terluka parah, mereka bicara seolah luka yang mereka alami hanya satu goresan kecil pisau saja?

Apalagi wujud Sasuke…

Sejak awal si pirang sama sekali tidak menyukai keberadaan pemuda _raven_ dengan _onyx_ tajam yang selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya selama berada di sekolah, ia bahkan sering merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali mendapati Sasuke sedang melihatnya.

Jika dalam wujud Sasuke yang berparas pangeran saja Naruto sudah sangat membencinya, bagaiaman perasaannya sekarang saat dihadapkan dengan Sasuke yang sudah tidak layak lagi disebut manusia?

"KALIAN SETAN BRENGSEK!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, safirnya memancarkan ketakutan saat melihat duo Uchiha itu bergantian. "BRENGSEK!" dan Naruto kembali membalikan tubuhnya, berlari sebisa mungkin menjauh dari mereka, meninggalkan dua Uchiha itu berkedip beberapa kali melihatnya yang lenyap di telan kegelapan.

Naruto seperti tidak menyadari suatu hal…

Sejak tadi ia berlari memutar, namun tidak sekali pun bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Yah… karena Itachi memang sudah menciptakan labirin khasnya sendiri. Naruto tidak akan bisa pergi, Naruto tidak mungkin pernah bisa melarikan diri. Naruto tidak paham, bahwa sejak awal ia memang sudah terjerat dalam dunia ilusi seorang Uchiha Itachi.

.

..

Naruto putus asa. Ia sudah berusaha keluar dari tempat ini namun tidak satu pun jalan keluar yang ditemukannya. Ia melirik lagi arloji di tangan kanannya, dan hanya bisa menelan ludah saat jam tidak juga berputar. Waktu seolah berhenti di pukul dua belas malam, harusnya… kalau waktu berjalan normal mungkin saat ini hari tengah beranjak pagi.

Naruto bersandar ke pintu kelasnya, ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis menggunakan lengan jaketnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Suara senandung Itachi yang mulai dikenalnya kini terdengar lagi. Naruto sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali berlari, ia pasrah saja jika akan mati di tangan Itachi. Percuma, karena itu hanya akan memperlambat kematiannya saja, membuatnya semakin merasa tersiksa.

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu yang disandarinya terbuka, sebuah tangan kekar membekap mulut Naruto kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam kelas. Pintu itu langsung tertutup dan terkunci, tepat saat Itachi kini berbelok berjalan melewati kelas yang Naruto tempati.

"Diamlah _Dobe_… atau dia akan menemukan kita…" suara Sasuke terdengar serak. Napasnya terengah karena sejak tadi setiap kali Naruto berlari dan ditemukan Itachi, ia harus kembali mengayunkan kusanaginya dan menambah goresan luka di tubuhnya. Sasuke sudah sangat lelah saat ini.

"MPPH!" Naruto kian histeris, matanya melebar saat wajahnya kini tepat berada di telinga Sasuke, ia bisa melihat wajah hancur itu dengan jelas. Dan itu menjadikannya semakin frustasi.

_"TEME_ SETAN HOMO BRENGSEK! MENJAUH DARIKU _DATTEBAYO_!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya. Si _raven_ itu hanya diam saja saat Naruto berbalik dan mendorongnya mundur, menjauh saat Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar tanpa niat bicara.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Tanya Naruto geram, berusaha menetralisir rasa takutnya melihat wujud mengerikan Uchiha Sasuke. "KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA MUNCUL DI DEPANKU?!"

"Huh?" Sasuke mendengus sinis, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menghina. "Kalau kau melupakan sesuatu, aku di sini ada demi melindungimu, _Dobe_…

Kau tidak tahu seberapa maniaknya Itachi membunuh orang." Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata merahnya bosan. "Kau akan memohon di bunuhnya karena percayalah, dia lebih suka menyiksa seseorang secara perlahan."

"Dia bahkan pernah menyayat perut seseorang kemudian menarik semua organ dalam tubuh orang itu dalam keadaan hidup."

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Ia memegangi perutnya sendiri. Membayangkan melihat usus lambung, hati dan seluruh organ dalam di tubuhnya ditarik keluar dan ia hanya bisa menatap dan menjerit kesakitan.

Ia tidak mau dibunuh Itachi!

Tidak mau!

"Kau juga tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Sasuke semakin terengah. Tubuhnya mulai kesulitan untuk digerakan. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "Ini _Tsukiyomi_, sejenis dunia ilusi yang diciptakan Itachi."

"Ilusi?" Naruto membeo. Ia menatap Sasuke yang semakin lemas dan kesulitan bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil napas. "Kau tidak bisa membantuku keluar?"

"Bisa…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ingin mengistirahatkan diri. "Tapi aku sudah tidak punya lagi tenaga. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia cukup mengerti dengan pengertian _tsukiyomi_ sekalipun tidak Sasuke jelaskan secara rinchi. Ilusi yang bisa membunuh seseorang berulang kali, melemparkan orang yang menjadi korbannya ke penderitaan menyedihkan dan bahkan bisa menghilangkan nyawa.

Yah, setidaknya itulah gambaran tentang pengertian _Tsukiyomi_ di mata sang Uzumaki.

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Naruto bertanya pelan. "Aku… tidak ingin mati."

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang kian menyayu.

"Yah…" Sasuke menyiapkan diri, mungkin Naruto akan lebih membencinya lagi setelah ini. "Bercinta lah denganku."

Kedip-kedip-ked-

"KAU BERCANDA KAN?!" Naruto kembali berteriak. Tidak peduli sekali pun suaranya akan didengar oleh Itachi. "Kau benar-benar mesum _Teme_. Kau tidak lihat aku ini laki-laki?"

"Kau kira disaat keadaanku seperti ini masih bisa mengajakmu bercanda, _Dobe_?" Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Ia sedang sakit, dan Naruto justru mengajaknya bertengkar membuang tenaga percuma. "Ada dua hal yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha bertahan. Membunuh… atau bercinta dengan orang yang dia cintai."

Naruto hampir membuka mulutnya. Sadar Sasuke tidak mungkin mengajaknya bercanda padahal keadaannya sudah tampak sekarat. Ia menatap si _raven_ dengan safirnya nyalang, kedua pipinya sedikit bersemu saat berusaha mengartikan kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Bercinta dengan orang yang dia cintai?

Apa itu artinya… Sasuke mencintainya?

Yah, meski perasaan Sasuke itu sudah bisa dibaca banyak orang, dari cara Sasuke menatapnya saja orang-orang sudah bisa menebak bahwa pemuda _raven_ itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada si _blonde_. Dan Naruto bukan orang tolol yang tidak menyadari meski sampai sekarang rasa itu tidak bisa ia pahami.

Aduh,,,

Naruto gelisah sendiri. Ia mulai galau. Ia tidak mau dibunuh Itachi, tapi ia juga tidak mau diperkosa Sasuke.

Bagaimana dong?

"Uzumaki-san?"

Gema suara itu membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas walaupun Naruto yakin suaranya terdengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Tapi apa kau tidak bisa memulihkan keadaanmu dulu?" Naruto mencicit. Sesaat ia ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bicara seolah memasrahkan diri untuk ditiduri seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dirinya cintai?

Persetan!

Naruto tidak mau mati dengan cara keji di tangan Itachi.

Tapi bercinta dengan seseorang bertubuh hancur seperti Sasuke saat ini, bukan suatu hal yang ingin dia jalani juga.

Sasuke yang tadi sempat menutup matanya kembali membukanya dan menatap Naruto sayu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, memberi isyarat ia akan melakukannya jika Naruto memang menginginkan hal itu. Memulihkan wajah dan seluruh luka di tubuhnya tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuknya, ia akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Tapi ada rasa senang di hati si _raven_. Yah, fakta bahwa secara tidak langsung Naruto kini sedang mengajaknya melakukan hubungan yang 'iya-iya' itu membuat hatinya berbunga.

Sasuke berkonsentrasi, perlahan, seluruh luka yang ada di tubuhnya kembali pulih, bahkan wajahnya saja sudah kembali seperti semula memamerkan rupa tampan nan tegas si bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto terkesiap melihat perubahannya, wajah pucat Sasuke masih banjir keringat dingin. Ia berusaha berucap, "Kemarilah, aku tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama…" katanya yang lebih mirip dengan bisikan.

**Bersambung**…

Huahahahaha! Maaf sodara2. Nay gak jadi bikin 2shoot, jadi 3shoot aja deh. Nay lagi puasa. Gak boleh nulis lemon, tapi pengen banget publish kelanjutan cerita ini #DItabok

Semoga gak bikin batal. Huahahahaha

Chap depan full lemon yaaaa

**SUPER THANKS FOR :**

**kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani,ana . karina. 12576, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, Miura Wataru, URuRuBaek, kimfida62, lemonade, Himawari Wia, Nanda, RiChanSS, OnixSafir1023, Kuro to Shiroi, xxx, RaFa LLight S. N, funny bunny blaster, ukkychan, Mizuki Yuuko, Akasuna no Akemi, Wookie, niixz. valerie. 5, Fujoshi desu, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, hanazawa kay **

**kitsune Riku11, miszshanty05, sasunee, Malachan, KangRiRi29ELF, anita, Zen Ikkika, autumn. aoki, kuchiharu, eruyerudaru, Yuura Shiraku, Angel Muaffi, pencuriLumba-Lumba, hanahime115, harukichi ajibana, uzumakinamikazehaki, langit. cerah. 184, lovelyKyuu, miira, aurantii13, Ri'llens Pavo, RisaSano, LNaruSasu, Neko Twins Kagamine, Vianycka Hime**

**Balesan review :**

**Apa bakalan ada ItaNaru? ** Nay suka banget ItaNaru. Tapi gak pernah bisa bikin. Jadi gimana kalo kamu yang bikin **Kuro to Shiroi ** dan kasih tau Nay biar Nay bisa baca. Hahahaha

**Kapan BBF Update? ** Nay udah nulis setengah part. Tapi belum ada ide lagi buat nyelesain. Sabar yaaa.

**Apa yang selama ini berbuat anarki itu Itachi? Yang dilihat Neji itu Sasu ato Ita?** Enggak, yang berbuat anarkis selama ini Sasuke, yang diliat Neji juga Sasuke. Aurantii13

**Sasuke ma Itachi manusia bukan?** Di sini udah jelas kan? Mereka manusia yang punya kekuatan setan.

**Itachi jadi antagonis? Apa bakalan ada death chara?** Nay gak suka ending yg tragis autumn. aoki. Mereka harus bersama selamanya. All hail SasuNaru long life NaruSasu. Wkwkwk

**Apa ini bakalan sad ending?** Pilihan Nay kalo Naruto mati, sasuke juga harus mati. Nay gak suka Naru menderita sendiri. Nay bisa kalo Naru ama pair lain, tapi gak bisa Suke ma yang lain. Huahahaha. Maklum, Naruto centric, NaruFanatic

**Salam kenal Nay!** Salam kenal juga minaaaaaaa

Banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu **Raffa**? Nay juga ada pertanyaan untukmu. Kapan dirimu update? Huahahahahahaha

**Oke, ini balesan review buat semua yang ngajuin pertanyaan. Buat kalian yang gak disebutin nama pas nulis review, berarti banyak yang ngajuin pertanyaan serupa.**

**Chap tiga semoga update sebelum bulan puasa. Ahhh… Itachi ultah bulan ini kan, ya? Entahlah… Nay tahun ini mungkin kado ItaKyuu atau nyoba ItaNaru. Atau ItaNaruSasu? Wkwkwk. Dari dulu Nay pengen banget baca Naru di-rape banyak cowok ganteng. #Taboked**

**Ada yang berniat bikin?**

**Kalo ada, Nay gak keberatan diminta jadi beta. #Sokbecus**

**Maaf kadonya bakalan telat Itachi. Harusnya kan 9 Juni. Hiks**

**Oke, udahan ngocehnya.**

**RnR peliis?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tapi apa kau tidak bisa memulihkan keadaanmu dulu?" Naruto mencicit. Sesaat ia ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bicara seolah memasrahkan diri untuk ditiduri seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dirinya cintai?

Persetan!

Naruto tidak mau mati dengan cara keji di tangan Itachi.

Tapi bercinta dengan seseorang bertubuh hancur seperti Sasuke saat ini, bukan suatu hal yang ingin dia jalani juga.

Sasuke yang tadi sempat menutup matanya kembali membukanya dan menatap Naruto sayu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, memberi isyarat ia akan melakukannya jika Naruto memang menginginkan hal itu. Memulihkan wajah dan seluruh luka di tubuhnya tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuknya, ia akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Tapi ada rasa senang di hati si _raven_. Yah, fakta bahwa secara tidak langsung Naruto kini sedang mengajaknya melakukan hubungan yang 'iya-iya' itu membuat hatinya berbunga.

Sasuke berkonsentrasi, perlahan, seluruh luka yang ada di tubuhnya kembali pulih, bahkan wajahnya saja sudah kembali seperti semula memamerkan rupa tampan nan tegas si bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto terkesiap melihat perubahannya, wajah pucat Sasuke masih banjir keringat dingin. Ia berusaha berucap, "Kemarilah, aku tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama…" katanya yang lebih mirip dengan bisikan.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru forever tak keder-keder**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, YAOI, Horror gagal. hard lemon. dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

Ragu-ragu Naruto beringsut maju, ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat amat lelah kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi si _raven_ yang masih terasa basah. Untuk sesaat tubuh Sasuke terkesiap, masih belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan si pirang yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap elusan tangan Naruto di pipinya.

Naruto tahu ini gila, bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, terhipnotis oleh bau harum yang kian menguar dari tubuh sang bungsu Uchiha, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Sasuke, menggesekkan sejenak hidung mereka, sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Manis.

Sekali lagi-

Lagi-

Lagi-

Dan pada akhirnya ia menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir pucat itu perlahan sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi beringas, kesetanan, ingin terus menjamah bibir yang seolah menjadi ekstasi dalam satu kecupan untuknya.

Naruto bergerak maju, saat semakin lama Sasuke semakin mengimbangi gerakan bibirnya, lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut si _raven_ dan menari erotis mengajak lidah sang Uchiha berdansa. Sampai ia tidak sadar, kini ia sudah mendudukki pangkuan Sasuke yang kakinya sudah diluruskan sejak tadi.

"Mhm…"

Tangan kanan berkulit _tan_ itu menjambak rambut _emo_ Sasuke. Menekannya memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangan kirinya mulai mengelusi bahu tegap pemuda yang didudukkinya, menghantarkan sengatan mengejutkan tetapi juga menyenangkan.

"Sas-sukeh…"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, saat bibir si bungsu Uchiha bergerak turun mengecupi leher jenjangnya. Menjilat-gigit-hisap meninggalkan beberapa bercak kepemilikan di sana. Napasnya kian memburu, wajahnya berkeringat dingin dengan safirnya yang berubah sayu.

Dia ingin lebih…

Dia ingin Sasuke menjamahnya sampai dirinya lelah.

"Ugh!" dan kegilaan Naruto kian bertambah saat ia menunduk balas menatap mata merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ di bawahnya, menatapnya lurus menikmati setiap respon yang diberikan sang _sumbisif_ karena setiap sentuhannya.

Tergesa, Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya, berusaha melepas kemeja putih sang Uchiha. Tidak menyadari seringaian jahat yang terukir di bibir dominannya. Naruto tidak tahu… dirinya kini sudah diperdaya.

Ini gila!

Akal sehatnya memakinya, namun tubuhnya terus bergerak tanpa perintah otak. Berhasil melepas kameja Sasuke lalu melemparnya sembarang arah, kedua safir itu menyusuri nakal setiap bagian tubuh Uchiha bungsu yang terbuka.

"Shh…" Sasuke mendesis saat tangan nakal orang yang sangat dicintainya meletakkan telunjuk di _nipple_-nya, menekannya, lalu memutarnya meningkatkan gairah birahinya. Ingin segera menjamah tubuh pemuda di atasnya.

"Sasukeh…" Naruto sedikit mundur, ia membungkukan tubuhnya kemudian mengecupi _nipple_ Sasuke yang lain, menjilatnya, dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, mendongak dan menatap reaksi tak biasa di wajah si bungsu Uchiha. Naruto kian gencar menyerang salah satu titik _sensitive_ di tubuhnya saat samar-samar bisa menangkap rona merah di kedua pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke melingkarkan tangan besarnya ke punggung si _blonde_, memeluknya, dan menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kaos Naruto, mengelusi perut berotot itu, lalu mulai naik dan menyentuh _nipple_ Naruto, membuat si _blonde_ yang tengah asyik bermain sendiri mulai terganggu konsentrasinya.

"Aku akan mencumbumu, memasukimu, dan membuatmu menjerit di bawah kuasaku!"

Kata-kata kotor Sasuke justru menambah naik birahi sang Uzumaki. Ia diam saja saat rambutnya dijambak kasar, kemudian bibirnya ditubruk dan dilumat buas oleh dominannya. permainannya berlangsung semakin tidak wajar, saat Sasuke dengan tanpa pikir dua kali merobek paksa atasan Naruto, membanting tubuh si Uzumaki sampai mengumpat kesakitan ke lantai, lalu dalam satu kedipan sudah menindihnya, menekan kedua bahu _tan_ itu agar semakin menempel di lantai.

Sasuke mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Ia selama ini berusaha menahan hasratnya setengah mati. Dan disaat Naruto sudah pasrah berada dalam kendalinya, kenapa juga ia harus menahan diri?

"Idiot! Kau selalu saja tidak melihatku!"

Sasuke kini merobek bawahan Naruto, tiga _tomoe_ di matanya berputar kian cepat sebelum akhirnya membentuk sudut enam bintang.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari lagi!"

Mata Naruto melebar, ia memberontak saat menoleh melihat beberapa ular menghampirinya, ia hendak memperingatkan Sasuke, tapi wajahnya langsung memucat saat melihat bercak-bercak hitam mulai merambat dari leher ke wajah kiri sang Uchiha, membentuk gambar tidak beraturan seperti tato akar.

"_TEME_!" Naruto mengamuk, tersadar dari gairahnya, ia tidak terima saat dua tangannya dipaksa merentang lalu beberapa ular itu mulai melingkari pergelangan tangannya, dan dalam beberapa detik sudah berubah menjadi kerangkeng yang menyatu dengan lantai.

"Aku akan membuatmu hanya bisa menyebut namaku…" Sasuke tersenyum bengis. "Hanya aku yang bisa kau lihat dengan matamu."

Dan Naruto tahu…

Kali ini ia pasti akan mati.

.

..

"Kau oke, Nar?" Tanya Kiba. Khawatir pada sikap Naruto yang jauh lebih pemurung dari biasanya. Naruto bahkan tidak terlalu antusias menyambut Sakura yang sudah bisa masuk ke sekolah sejak dua hari lalu. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu?

Naruto bergerak gelisah.

"Kiba…" panggil Naruto lirih. Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu si Uchiha itu?" Kiba mengulang. Tidak percaya karena Naruto benar-benar sudah bersahabat dengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang 'pindah' lagi ke sekolah mereka kemarin pagi itu. Naruto bahkan sudah pindah tempat duduk ke sisi si _raven_.

Tapi siang ini dia tidak melihatnya.

Padahal tadi Naruto hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar.

"Sasuke ke mana, ya?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu." Kiba berpendapat. Iris cokelat itu menatap Naruto ingin tahu. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terus menempelinya?

Naruto… kau sudah seperti kekasihnya saja."

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Naruto berteriak marah. Tanpa sebab, ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, keluar dari kelasnya dan menoleh ke sana-kemari mencari keberadaan sang Uchiha. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, ia membutuhkan si bungsu Uchiha.

Saat ini juga…

Detik ini juga…

"Kenapa dia marah sekali?" Tanya Neji penasaran, menghampiri Kiba dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Entahlah…" Kiba menggidikkan bahunya masih _shock_ dengan reaksi Naruto tadi. "Mungkin aku salah bicara."

.

..

Sasuke Teme sialan! Kau di mana brengsek?!

Naruto terus saja melontarkan segala serapahnya dalam hati. Kesal pada Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditemukan ke mana pun dirinya mencari?

Sasuke seperti tahu dia sedang mencarinya, dan dengan sengaja menghindarinya entah karena maksud apa?

Kedua kaki Naruto semakin gemetar, keringat dingin bercucuran membanjiri tubuhnya, napasnya terengah.

Grep!

Dan tepat saat dirinya akan jatuh menghantam lantai di jalan menuju klinik sekolah, seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluk erat punggungnya, menghembuskan napas panas ke tengkuknya.

Aroma _mint_ yang cukup sensitif disensor indra penciumnya membuat Naruto memaksakan kakinya berdiri tegak, ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping ingin menghirup bau harum itu lebih dalam. Lenguhan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya saat merasakan satu jilatan sensual di lehernya.

"Kutukkanmu benar-benar membuatku gila!" Naruto kian merapatkan punggungnya ke dada orang di belakangnya, ia sudah tahu orang itu siapa?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa selalu bereaksi seperti ini?"

"Karena kita akan saling memberi juga menerima _Dobe_…" jawab pemuda _raven_ di belakangnya, semakin gencar mengecupi tengkuk si pirang karena tahu Naruto membutuhkannya. Naruto lagi-lagi membutuhkan _chakra_ darinya.

Yah…

Penderitaan Naruto memang tidak berakhir di kelas itu.

Begitu satu kali mereka menyatukan tubuh, maka mereka akan saling bergantung berkepanjangan, Naruto tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari dua hari tanpa sentuhan si _raven_. Dia akan merasa tubuhnya sakit-sakit, dan seperti orang sakau, dadanya terasa sesak membuat ia kesulitan mengambil napas.

"Ja-jangan di sini…" Naruto mendesah nikmat saat tangan alabaster yang tengah memeluknya itu mulai mengelusi perutnya, masuk ke dalam kemeja sekolahnya, kemudian mempermainkan _nipple_-nya yang sudah menegang. "Nanti ada yang melihat."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi ia menyetujuinya. Ia menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam lab. Bahasa yang tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka berada, kosong, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menempatinya.

"Ngh…" Naruto melenguh saat merasakan satu sapuan di tengkuknya lagi, ia menggenggam kedua pipi bungsu Uchiha kemudian melumat bibir pucatnya, memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati setiap sensasi menyenangkan setiap kali lidah panjangnya terjulur untuk menjilat setiap bagian yang ada di dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya, mengerang, saat lagi-lagi merasakan elusan lembut di punggungnya.

"Aku ingin kau, _Teme_!"

"Lakukan semua yang kau mau." Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi kemudian duduk, kedua iris merah ber-_tomoe_ memutar itu menatap si _blonde_ tertarik. Naruto menghampirinya, duduk mengangkangi si _raven_ kemudian menjilat mesra pipi alabaster Sasuke.

"Sentuh aku, _Teme_…" Naruto semakin kepanasan. Akal sehatnya menguap seiring bertambahnya gairah yang dirasakannya. Melihat Sasuke hanya mendiamkannya tanpa sedikit pun menyentuhnya lagi, si _blonde_ kian gemetaran.

Perlahan, Naruto meraih tangan pucat itu, ia mengeluskan tangan Sasuke ke dadanya, mendesis saat merasakan sengatan nikmat yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Sasuke masih menonton, saat tangan kanannya kini dimonopoli belahan jiwanya, dimasukkan ke balik kemeja si _blonde_, dielus-eluskan perlahan, membuat bibir merah cherry itu lagi-lagi mengerang nikmat.

Naruto akan memohon.

Yah, si _blonde_ harus memohon.

"_Teme_, jangan diam saja, ugh." Naruto mengerang kesal saat Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Hanya menyeringai setan karena tindakkan agresifnya. Naruto semakin berani, tangan kanan itu ia turunkan, di arahkan ke miliknya yang sudah menegang, dieluskan seolah Sasuke sendirilah yang melakukannya.

Naruto mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik si bungsu Uchiha yang masih tertutup celana, bibirnya terus meracau tidak jelas, meminta agar Sasuke berhenti mempermainkannya, karena ia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Ngh…" desahan lega mengalun merdu dari bibir si _blonde_. Saat si _raven_ mulai tidak bisa juga menahan diri, mengecupi leher _tan_ berkeringat itu lembut, membuat Naruto sengaja mendongakkan kepalanya, agar Sasuke lebih leluasa.

"Masukki aku, Sasuke… aku ingin kau ada di dalam diriku!" Naruto semakin melantur. Ia menjambak rambut si _raven_ kemudian melumat bibirnya paksa, tersenyum skeptis saat Sasuke mengimbangi ciumannya, lidah mereka beradu, dengan bibir yang saling menghisap satu sama lain.

"Kau suka?" Sasuke berbisik erotis, tangan kanannya kini mengelusi milik si _blonde_ menggoda, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melepaskan kan ikat pinggang pemuda manis yang sejak tadi memohon untuk disentuhnya. Naruto mengangguk cepat, ia menciumi leher Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan banyak bekas kepemilikkan di sana.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?"

"Yah!" Naruto mengangguk cepat. Otak kecilnya sudah tidak bisa ia ajak berpikir sama sekali. "_Rape_ aku, _Teme_!"

Sasuke tertawa kesetanan. Tidak menyangka membuat Naruto seperti ini akan sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Yah, mungkin ia memang sedikit melakukan tindakkan curang malam itu. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli, ia sangat senang karena si _blonde_ sekarang begitu merindu sentuhannya, tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Aku menangkapmu…" bisik Sasuke seduktif. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku…"

Satu demi satu kancing seragam Naruto terbuka, Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya ke setiap bagian yang ada di dada Naruto, sesekali ia mengecup dan menjilat merasakan gurih yang sudah sangat dia kenali. Senyuman miring sesekali ia ukir, saat Naruto mulai bertindak tidak sabaran.

"Ayo _Teme_, kita langsung mulai saja."

"Bokong seksimu masih tidak terbiasa, _Honey_…" Sasuke menggeleng, ia menuntun Naruto agar berdiri, mendorongnya sampai menubruk dinding yang tidak jauh darinya, menghimpitnya, kemudian mulai mengelusi bokong itu sesekali meremasnya.

Bibir pucat si _raven_ kembali membungkam bibir sang submisif, memejamkan mata merahnya rapat dengan bagian depannya yang masih ia gesekkan ke bokong si _blonde_, kedua tangannya menyusup ke depan, membuka celana si pirang dan menurunkannya sampai selutut.

"Ugh…" Naruto lagi-lagi melenguh, saat satu jari Sasuke yang hanya basah bermodal keringat mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya, bergerak maju mundur dengan bibir Sasuke yang masih mendominasi pergulatan lidah antara mereka.

Tangan tan Naruto bergerak liar, ia menyentuh bagian tubuh si _raven_ yang bisa disentuhnya, tersenyum saat sesekali pemuda beriris onyx itu melantunkan banyak pujian untuk dirinya, merintih, saat jari kedua Sasuke kembali memasukkinya.

"Mph… ngh…" di jari ketiga, Naruto mulai mengernyit menahan sakit. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi melawan ciuman beringas sang dominan, ia menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga si _raven_ lebih leluasa mempermainkannya. Sementara tangan kanannya bekerja untuk mempersiapkan Naruto, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelusi setiap bagian tubuh sumbisifnya, tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mengaguminya.

"Di sana, ngh… akh!" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya saat salah satu ujung jari si _raven_ menyentuh postratnya, mendesah merdu dan tersenyum menggoda begitu merasakan napas si bungsu Uchiha yang kian memburu. Pasrah saja saat lagi-lagi Sasuke mendorongnya, menghantamkan dadanya ke dinding cukup keras, ciuman beringas kembali membanjiri wajahnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, ia mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya sendiri kemudian membuka kancing serta menurunkan resletingnya. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah membengkak dan tegak sempurna, Sasuke mengarahkan ujung kejantanannya ke milik si _blonde_.

"Katakan!" bisik Sasuke serak. Ia sudah berhasrat ingin memiliki Naruto tapi tidak berhenti mempermainkan si Namikaze-Uzumaki. Ia ingin Naruto memohon. "Kau ingin aku memasukkimu?"

"Aku ingin kau masuk ke dalam tubuhku!"

"_Good boy_!" Sasuke lagi-lagi membungkam bibir Naruto, tidak peduli sekali pun bibir itu sudah bengkak karena ulahnya, sedikit demi sedikit, dirinya mulai memasukki si _blonde_.

"Sssh…" Naruto meringis menahan nyeri. Memang benar kata si _raven_, sekali pun sudah beberapa kali mereka melakukannya, tetap saja dirinya masih tidak terbiasa.

"Argh!" jerit Naruto saat dalam satu kali hentakkan, Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu.

_Thrust!_

_Thrust!_

_Thrust!_

Tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto agar membiasakan diri, Sasuke langsung menghantamkan miliknya berkali-kali. Meremas kedua belah bokong Naruto kuat-kuat. Mata merah itu terpejam, bibirnya terus melantunkan desahan halus.

Dia menikmatinya…

Si pirang ini kini sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Ngh… Suke, terus." Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat. Bibirnya mendesahkan rangkaian kalimat yang sanggup membuat si _raven_ semakin menggila, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding yang sejak tadi menjadi pegangannya, pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur, akibat hentakkan si _raven_ yang sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Mereka terus mengumandangkan nama satu sama lain, memuja dan menikmati setiap kali hentakkan yang sanggup menggetarkan dada. Melempar mereka sesaat ke nirwana, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dunia yang kini mengekang kalbu, jiwa, nan juga raga.

Naruto tahu, dalam hati kecilnya selalu merasa ini adalah suatu hal yang salah.

Tapi tidak bisa sekali pun ia menghindari kenyataan bahwa keberadaan si _raven_, membuatnya merasa lengkap. Mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini memenjarakannya, memberikan kehangatan karena cinta tulus yang sanggup diberikannya.

"_Teme_… ugh!"

Mungkin… tubuhnya memang membutuhkan Sasuke sebagai imbalan nyawa yang sudah diselamatkan si bungsu Uchiha. Ia sadar dirinya sudah diperdaya, dan kini tidak lebih dari manusia haus seks yang selalu membutuhkan si _raven_ untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi-

Kini ia mulai bisa menerimanya.

Hatinya tidak bisa menipu diri, kalau dirinya pun sudah mulai jatuh cinta.

"Kau adalah milikku _Dobe_…" Sasuke menghentakkan pinggulnya berkali-kali, mengerang nikmat saat merasakan remasan panas dimiliknya akibat orgasme hebat yang baru saja dialami submisifnya.

"Karena aku… sudah menangkapmu…"

**Naysaruchikyuu**

**Omake**

"Berapa lama aku bekerja?" seorang guru yang saat itu terpaksa pulang larut karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya berdiri dari kursinya, menengok ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, saat mendengar suara lengkingan seseorang yang diyakininya milik seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Naruto?" gumam pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu terkejut. Ia segera melangkah menuju pintu, surai _orange_ kemerahan miliknya sedikit berantakkan efek menumpuknya pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Dengan cepat, ia membuka pintu, khawatir karena mendengar suara teriakkan salah satu anak didiknya yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Eh? Rubi itu langsung terbuka lebar, saat melihat sesosok pemuda rupawan, berambut panjang yang lebih tinggi darinya kini menyeringai dengan mata merah yang menyala, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pedang besar berlumur darah.

Astaga!

Darah?

"Aku menangkapmu, Kurama-_sensei_!"

**The end**

**Huahahahaha! ItaKyuunya gantung. Entahlah, belakangan ini Nay lebih seneng ItaNaru #Taboked.**

**Maaf update-nya lama. Walau gak selama fic multichap Nay yg lain. lemonnya juga disesuaikan karena banyak yang puasa. Jadi gak boleh terlalu HOT. Walau alasan sebenernya Nay emang gak bisa nulis cerita yg lemon super kecut.**

**Sedikit penjelasan soal Nay yg bilang mau hengkang di FNI di ff Teme, with His Baby. Gak nyangka banyak yg nanggepin. Heheu. Nay kan bilang target kalo bisa sebelum ninggalin ffn itu udah posting 100 ff. 100 ff itu gak dikit loh. Jadi mungkin masih lama. Itu juga kalo setelah akhir tahun nanti masih dapet izin nulis YAOI, sih #nyengir.**

**Karena itu… Nay mau Menuhin dulu fandom SasuNaru. HUAHAHAHAHA! Tenang aja, satu ilang, bakalan muncul banyak author yang baru. Aamiin. **

**Oke, SUPER THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS :**

**miszshanty05****, ****Vianycka Hime****, ****uzumakinamikazehaki****, ****Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****, ****LNaruSasu****, ****yunaucii****, ****kagurra amaya****, ****RisaSano****, ****fuJOshi07****, ****ukkychan****, ****hanazawa kay****, naru-chibi, ****kimfida62****, ciput, ****harukichi ajibana****, ****kitsune Riku11****, Fujoshi desu, xxx, ****iche. cassiopeiajaejoong****, ****lenia clouds****, ****Neko Twins Kagamine****, ****langit. cerah. 184****, ****Yuura Shiraku****, ****Typeacety95****, afi. bondas, ****aurantii13**** (Gak sempet bikin history Uchihanya. Kepanjangan. Hahaha), anita, ****autumn. aoki****, ****Shiroi. 144****, ****murasakibara. atsushi. 7982**

**eka. r. echa****, ****RiChanSS****, ****black09**** (Dirimu salah baca, Nak. Yg setting kantor itu beda judul. Itu Sasuke si setan tampan. Hahaha), ****pertiiwiie****, ****Ayuni Yukinojo****, ****sivanya anggarada****, altadinata, ****FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite****, ****A-Drei****, ****kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****, ****Yun Ran Livianda****, ****gici love sasunaru****, ****Aizen L sousuke****, Guest, lemonade, ****babyberrypie****, ****Marry Cho****, Nanda, ****Mizuki Yuuko****, no name, Akuma Kurama, ****rylietha. kashiva****, **

**melmichaelis**** (Mungkin alurnya kecepetan karena pas nulis Nay sambil naik kuda #Taboked), ****URuRuBaek****, ****RaFa LLight S. N****, ****Dark Kitsune 9**** (Sebelum nulis NaruSasu, Nay pingsan duluan. Heheu), DiebleSngeloNeri, ****Subaru Abe**** (Sakura nasibnya ma Rock Lee. Heheu), mary chan, blibli, ****Yamashita Miko****, ItaKyuu, Lovely Kyuubi, lina, ****Blueonyx Syiie****, Diane Ungu (Nay emang sering bikin orang ganti hobi. Haha). ****Akira Veronica Lianis**** (Apanya yg keluar? Haha. Aduh, Nay gak terlalu pinter bikin lemon hot. Maaf yaaa.)**

**Oke, tinggalkan lah review terakhir kalian anak-anakku. #Dicekek**

**Sankyuuu**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
